


A lover's wish

by Firerose17



Series: Drabble Requests [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Dagur wants to make Tuff cry during sex but unfortuately Ruff is sleeping next to them.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Drabble Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103618
Kudos: 3





	A lover's wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Cry me a river

„Cry me a river.“ Dagur who,was lying next to his lover whispered into Tuff‘s ear.Tuff was breathing heaviliy and felt a new wave of heat pore through his body at the mans words.

He turned his head towards Dagur and once again fell in love with the mans deep green eyes.

He wanted to fufill Dagur‘s wish so badly but he was also aware of his sister sleeping in her bed next to them.

„I would love to but you heard Ruff. If we wake her she is gonna chop our dicks of to feed them to my dragon.“ Tuff whispered but Dagur only chuckeled and with one move was over leaning over his boyfriend his hands grabbing the arms of the younger man.

„I can handle girlnut.Heck I would be ready to fight Krogan if he would try to get between us.“ Dagur said pationately and before Tuff could say anything the Beserker pressed his wet lipps against his.Tuff closed his eyes as fireworks exploded in his stomach and when tears of joy rolled down his cheeks he realized that if he was crying already he might aswell give his beserker lover what he wanted.


End file.
